Gunhawk (Old West, Hero Datafile)
GUNHAWK Lee Barnett secret Originally, the Gunhawk had been orphaned as a boy, his father being killed, and had been raised by a Sheriff named Matt Hank. Something happened to estrange them, something never revealed, so that when Sheriff Hank was killed it had been a decade or more since he'd spoken to his adopted son. The Gunhawk was stricken with remorse by his foster father's death and decided that he was "doomed to stay on the run for the rest of my life, trying to escape a past I don't even understand." For whatever reason, the Gunhawk was, true to his name, a gunman. He operated in the southwestern United States in the 1870s as a bounty hunter, sometimes calling himself "Bounty-Hawk." For most of his jobs, he took money for shooting it out with local troublemakers. But this manner of services did not make him any friends, and he was feared by all who knew him even when he wasn't on the job. Some examples of his legendary moral code can be found in his treatment of the Jeb Hawkins mine matter. A man named Scragg tried to hire the Gunhawk to get the location of the Hawkins mine out of Jeb, but the Gunhawk not only refused, he roughed up the two men who delivered the message, then helped the Hawkins defend their mine from Scragg. On another occasion, he chased the bounty on a Mexican named Juan Jesus Reynaldo de Santiago, who was after Baron Bardo, the man who killed his daughter. When Santiago was arrested for setting fire to Bardo's property, the Gunhawk secretly broke him out, and Santiago took his revenge on Bardo, killing him. The Gunhawk turned Santiago back in and collected his reward, but on the day of Santiago's hanging, he set him free, and turned the reward money over to him to begin a new life. The Gunhawk also sought bounties on the Phantom Rider of Bison Bend and the Outlaw Kid of Caliber City, Texas, but he let both men go for helping him. And yet for all these incidents where the Gunhawk displayed his compassion, his final bounty showed his other side. In 1885, the Gunhawk sought the bounty on Kid Colt, not just for the bounty but because Colt had shot a sheriff who was a friend of the Gunhawk's. Although Colt had been pursued for 15 years by that time, he had become more reckless and trigger-happy, which may explain the Gunhawk's ruthless pursuit of him. Following Colt's trail to Wonderment, Montana, the Gunhawk rode alonside Caleb Hammer, a Pinkerton agent also pursuing Colt, and the two men found themselves in competition. Discovering that Wonderment was beset by Nightriders organized by Clay Riley, the Gunhawk fought alongside Hammer, Colt, the Outlaw Kid, the Rawhide Kid and the Two-Gun Kid to defend the town. As soon as the Nightriders began to fall, however, he turned on Colt and shot him in the back. Hammer was so disgusted by the Gunhawk's contempt for Colt that he shot the Gunhawk dead. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Mysterious Gunman, Reputable Bounty Hunter, Unusual Code of Honor Power Sets BOUNTY-HAWK Enhanced Accuracy D8, Reflexes D6, Senses D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: I Never Miss. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to to add Accuracy (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX: Marksman. If your pool includes Weapon power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Track complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed, or Senses is shut down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Way of the Apache power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up emotional stress to gain 1 PP. BOUNTY HUNTER’S ARSENAL Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Bulletproof Vest. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma from arrows or small arms. SFX: Hawk Head Pistols. Double Weapon for your next action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to your power die. SFX: Winchester Rifle. Against a single target, add a D6 to your attack action. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Bounty Hunter’s Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Master D10, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones BOUNTY HUNTER 1 XP When you talk about your target and how you plan to bring them in. 3 XP When you create a resource that helps you capture your quarry. 10 XP When you collect your bounty on an enemy who has a D10 or greater in their Power Set or a D10 bounty on its head, or let someone go because it is the right thing to do. GUNHAWK’S CODE 1 XP When you offer your assistance to help someone in need, or refuse to participate in a dishonorable act. 3 XP When you finish a job you took on, or pay back a debt you owe to someone. 10 XP When you take trauma to uphold your moral code, or abbandon your moral code. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West